What Are the Chances?
by xTHEROFLORDx
Summary: Their meeting was so coincidental and cliché that it was almost laughable, but what blossomed from that was so much more. The kind of love that can only be described as...Destiny.
1. Saviours & Stalkers

A.N- I've finally decided to post this. I'm a bit of a lazy-ass but don't worry I'll update regularly. I've already written most of it…..so yeah…here it is. Enjoy 

Summary: Their meeting was so coincidental and cliché that it was almost laughable, but what blossomed from that was so much more. The kind of love that can only be described as: Destiny

I'm only gonna do this once because its quite painful to do it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomenessnessness that is Bleach **

MOMO'S P.O.V

**.BEEP**

I slammed my hand on the clock and opened my eyes groggily and groaned.

_Is it time to go to school __**already?**_ _It feels like I only put my head down for like 5 minutes!  
><em>

I sighed and dragged myself out of my bed. I stumbled to the bathroom, bumping into various unidentified objects along the way.

[SIGH] 'School again,' I thought, as I splashed my face with cold water to wake myself up. I chanced a look at myself in the mirror and gasped ,' Momo Hinamori,' I thought, 'You are in terrible need of a spa day….Maybe I can get Rukia-chan to go with me.' I contemplated.

'MOMO-CHAN!' My mother hollered from somewhere unknown. 'Come have breakfast!'

_Ah. She's in the kitchen._

'COMING!' I yelled back. I quickly finish up in the bathroom and hurried to get changed. _ OH!  
><em>I groaned. Over the holidays all my stuff managed to get scattered across the room so I know now that I'm going to have trouble finding everything. How my school stuff got scattered is beyond me because I didn't even use it since it was the holidays. Still I managed to find everything. I quickly throw on my favourite baby blue sweater shirt and denim skirt and run down to have breakfast. (A.N- She's wearing her usual Hinamori bun)

'Ohayo *Okaa-san,' I chirped in her direction.

'Ah! Ohayo Momo-chan. How are you feeling?' She inquired only turning her head towards me, as she was busy at the stove.

'I think they should ban Mondays,' I grumbled as I viciously stabbed at the cereal I had just poured out for myself.

Okaa-san laughed, ' Then Tuesday would just become the new Monday.'

'I know,' I replied, ' It can't hurt to wish right?'

She chuckled and said, 'Be careful what you wish for.' I just rolled my eyes at that and quickly gulped down my cereal. 'Okay I gotta go Okaa-san. Don't forget, I'm going to be late today. I promised to help Ran out at the shop today.'

I hastily pecked my mother on the cheek and dashed out the door. I won't admit it, but I'm actually a bit excited to go back to school. I want to see my friends and catch up. I didn't much in my holidays apart from helping unpack her stuff in her new nail parlor – _Ran's Nail Parlor_ (She was too lazy to come up with anything better) (A.N Actually, to be honest **I'm** too lazy to come up with anything better. I'm just blaming it on her. Gomen Rangiku-san) and going to Love Sakura's concert which everyone went to.

Still engrossed with my thoughts, I didn't notice Kira and Renji walk up behind me. In fact they followed me all the way to my locker. Somehow I didn't notice any of the snickers coming from the other students and ended up getting a huge fright and dropping all my stuff on the floor when Renji decided to say something.

'Hey Momo.' [HUGE FRIGHT]

I whirled around to glare at him, ' RENJI!' I exclaimed, ' How many times have I told you not to do that? And Kira. You let him!' However my words were lost on the two boys who were now convulsing in laughter. I sighed.

'Must you do this on the first day?' Renji poked in the stomach said,' Hey it's your fault for not paying attention.'

Then he chuckled and Kira butted in, ' So how was your holiday Momo?' I let out an exaggerated sigh and said, 'Waaay too short, but good,' I smiled at him before asking, 'And you guys?'

'Ah…good…it was okay I guess,' was their mixed answer. I looked around to see if any of our other friends were here yet. ' Have you seen anyone else yet?' I asked the two boys in front of me. Renji grinned and said, ' Do you feel uncomfortable with only me and Kira? We're not popular enough for you? Eh?'

I grinned mischievously and said , 'Yeah…that's it.' I noticed a white flash on the farthest side of the room.

_Hitsugaya Toshiro. The ice prince of the school. Said to have too many fan-girls to count. Dating Yuki Sarugaki. Captain of the Soccer team and ..very good looking. Not that I was interested in him, its just, well…you'd have to be blind not to think he was the slightest bit nice to look at…_

He looked up and noticed me looking, so I smiled at him. He didn't smile back. Well I didn't expect him to. I was just being friendly because we had a few of the same classes.

I then turned my attention back to Kira and Renji who thankfully didn't notice me smiling at Hitsugaya because they were busy arguing over whether pineapples or peaches were better. I interrupted their argument to tell them that we had better hurry to class or we were going to be late.

Luckily we made it just in time, though we would have been earlier if Renji hadn't stopped at the bathroom to check if his newly acquired tattoo had turned septic.

Sensei seemed to be in an unusually good mood .

_I wonder what brought that on. Hmm?..._

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when sensei went into a loud rendition of ABBA's _Mamma Mia. _The class just sweatdropped at that.

_I th-think Sensei is…__drunk!_ _Who gets drunk in the morning?_

'~**Mamma Mia! How could I forge-et you!**~'

_Hmm…he's not bad actually…_

Only when Sensei climbed onto his desk did Rukia hesitantly put her hand up. Sensei, not stopping his wild move dance moves took it in his stride and sang ,

' ~**Yes! Rukia-cha-an!**~'

'Um…sensei…would it b possible if we could get our timetables…please?' she asked very cautiously. Sensei then seemed to consider what she said, even tapping his chin before singing, '~**Nope!**~'

We sat in stunned silence for a few a few seconds before Ichigo suddenly stood up and exclaimed, '*NANI? You can't deny us our timetables baka- old fart!' He has this extremely angry anime look on his face whilst shaking his fist. Sensei then resumed the stance of and indignant child (A.N- He's still standing on the desk) and said, 'I can and will.' He folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eye twitched. He then ran at Sensei screaming, 'GIMME THOSE TIMETABLES *TEME!'

Sensei stuck his hand out and shoved it into Ichigo's face, stopping him from moving forward.

Sensei exclaimed, 'No way am I giving them to a stupid strawberry!' At that Ichigo's eyes went on fire.

'*SHINI!' He then tackled sensei to the ground.

Taking the chance, Rukia leapt up and swiped the timetables from sensei's desk. She quickly handed them out and then ran to Ichigo and Seinsei's little scuffle. Then she thwacked Ichigo on the back of his head. His eyes immediately began to water and he let go of Sensei as he was strangling him. He hung his head and a dark aura was emitted off him. 'Why …Rukia?' Rukia folded her arms and closed her eyes, 'Because it wasn't beautiful.'

At that Yumichika stood up and yelled, 'HEY! That's my line!' That was when I decided to drown out all the chaos and look at my timetable in case Sensei wanted to take them back.

_1__st__ period _:World History- Aizen

_2__nd__ period _: Maths- Sasakibe (Boooring!)

_3__rd__ period _: English – Ukitake

_4__th__ period_ : Art- Kyouraku/Nanao

_5__th__ period_ : P.E

_6__th__ period_ : P.E- Kenpachi/Soifon

_7__th__ period _ : Science-Kurotsuchi

(A.N- Sasakibe is the 1st division lieutenant in Bleach. He is not very well-known and is said to be really boring) 

_Not a bad line up, except for Maths and Science. _

Just then the bell went. I gathered up my things and quickly hurried to Rukia and Orihime, hopingto talk to them before the next lesson. I walked up behind them, 'How was your holiday?'

'Momo-chan!' They hugged me from both sides.

'My holiday was fine,' said Rukia.

'So was mine,' chirped Hime. (A.N- I'm just gonna call her Hime because that's what I call her in my head)

' In fact I have something to tell you guys but it has to wait until we have some girl-time.' This is where I perked up,

'How about at a spa?' Rukia blinked at me blankly then her face broke out into a smile,

'That's a great idea!' Hime bobbed her head in approval, ' I've actually been wanting to go for a while now,' she said with her typical Hime-smile on her face.

I was really happy that it was working out so well. And I had all those happy thoughts about best friends and spas in my head, I was so distracted by them that I didn't notice the floor was a little wet and I wasn't being very careful. So naturally.… I slipped. I braced myself for the hard impact of the floor but it never came. Instead I felt something pleasantly soft. Whatever it was, it helped me steady myself and when I turned around I got a huge shock.

I recognize my savior. I also realize he's walking away. '*Matte!' I call after him. I wanted to thank him but my calling only seemed to make him walk faster. My savior was none other than Hitsugaya Toshiro.

I spent pretty much the rest of my day in a daze. I couldn't understand why he had walked away and I need to figure out a way to thank him. I wasn't going to ignore it like nothing happened. That, would be rude. I said goodbye to my friends and started to walk towards Rangiku's parlor. I'll tell her what happened and see what she says.

_Hehe…Maybe she might do my nails for me if I pretend to be upset enough._

Suddenly I glimpsed a flash of white on the other side of the corner

…_Could it be?...Nah! Not likely…_

I walked faster to see if my suspicions were right.

_Oh my God! It __is_ _him. What should I do? Should I try and thank him now? No…he doesn't look like he wants to talk. _

I decide to talk to him another time. I rounded the corner and crossed the road so I could get to the store.

_Maybe Rangiku will have the answers…__even_if they're made up.

HITSUGAYA'S P.O.V

'Stupid fan-girls. Don't they have a life?' I thought that Hinamori girl was decent but now I know she's just like the rest of them. Probably found out I broke up with Yuki and decided this was the best time to try her luck, but I showed her.

Man I'm so pissed! I hope Rangiku's in the mood for a rant

.. [CRACK]…

_What was that?_

I turned my head to see. (?).

'No way! She's **following** me? Walk faster. Must get away. God I was wrong about her again! She's worse than the rest. Stalker! So annoying. Why can't she leave me in peace? Well anyway I'll be at Rangiku's in a few seconds. One, two, three, four, five six, sev- Wait!

_NANI! She just went into Rangiku's store. *KUSO! She must have figured out I was going there so she went ahead of me and is now lying in wait. Well I am not fooled. Sorry Rangiku, I can't sacrifice myself like that. I'll just have to wait for that important thing you wanted to tell me._

A.N- WELL? How was that? R&R please. I want to know what you think. Yes I know Toshiro's part is short, but he will get more page time later ;)

Page time- equivalent to screen time, only with…..books.

TRANSLATIONS

Okaa-san - Mother

Nani - What

Shini - Die

Teme - Bastard 

Matte - Wait

Kuso - Damn/Shit

Chan/san – honorifics added to Japanese names as a form of respect


	2. The Best Thing Since Sliced Bread

A.N- Okay, I apologize profusely for my bad formatting and spelling errors in the previous chapter. It _is_ my first story I've published with fanfiction after all _'. And even though I didn't get any reviews, I'm soldiering on. I want my story to be heard…er…read :P

Summary: Their meeting was so coincidental and cliché that it was almost laughable, but what blossomed from that was so much more. The kind of love that can only be described as: Destiny

Chapter 2

MOMO'S P.O.V  
>As I entered Rangiku's store I hollered, "Ohayo Rangiku-san!"<br>From somewhere unknown in the shop I could here a muffled,  
>"Ah! Momo-chan you're here!" She then popped out from behind a table with a box, (containing God knows what), in her arms. She was pouting.<br>'They tried to strangle me.' Putting down all my stuff and taking a seat at one of the nail table thingys **(A.N: I don't know what you call them)**. I decided to humor her and asked,  
>'Who tried to strangle you?' She then pushed out her chest and simply replied, 'My boobs.' I just sweatdropped at that.<p>

_She talks about them like they're people O_o_

'So how was the first day of school?' She enquired, snapping me out of my thoughts. I thought about it for a while before replying, 'It was okay…except for one thing…'

Rangiku cocked her head at that whilst unpacking whatever was in the box, 'And what was that 'one thing'?'  
>'Well... I fell ,but someone caught me but when I turned around to thank him, he just walked off.' Rangiku just looked at me and said, 'So?'<br>Now I'm beginning to feel stupid.

_Rangiku's right. So what? It's no big deal. Still, I __**have**__ to prove my point_

"What do you mean 'so?'! He walked off. What if he walked off because it was me? It makes me feel like I'm a bad person.' I pouted and Rangiku laughed.  
>'Momo! It's not that big a deal. So he walked away. Maybe he was late for something? I dunno, but you're worrying over nothing. You're one of the best people <em><strong>I<strong>_ know.'

She ruffled my hair and continued with a mischievous look on her face, 'You know….I think you like this boy. That's why you're so upset!'  
>I rolled my eyes at that, 'You say that <em><strong>every time<strong>_ I complain about a boy.'  
>She replied, 'But it's different this time.' I rolled my eyes again and said sarcastically, 'Sure it is.'<p>

Rangiku then got up and walked towards the window. It seemed as if she was looking for someone. She scowled and said, 'Well it looks as if he's not coming.'  
>'Who's not coming?' I asked, my curiosity ignited.<br>'Someone else who's also very close to me. How annoying! I wanted to tell you both together. You know? Kill two birds with one stone.' She complained.  
>My curiosity now fully aroused, I asked her,<br>'What are you talking about Ran?'  
>She walked up to me, sat on the table and took my hand.<p>

'Well Momo-chan…there's only one way to say this…'  
>I nodded my head in encouragement.<br>'I'm getting married!'  
>She held up her hand as proof.<p>

I sat there taking in the words but not registering them. When it hit me, I exploded, 'AAH! Ran! You're getting married? When? How?' I exclaimed with delight.  
>'Mhmm Gin proposed two days ago.'<br>My eyes widened. 'You've been keeping this from me for _two days? _I can't believe you!' I said in mock-anger.  
>I wrapped my arms around her, 'Ah Ran! I'm so happy for you!' I pulled back with a gleam in my eye. 'Tell me <em><span>everything<span>_.'

At that her eyes lit up and she delved into a detailed account of her proposal. 'Well it was like this. After we went to our favourite restaurant on Wisteria Place we went to a bar and he pulled me to the side. He said, 'Ran you're my….'  
>I watched her talking and I thought that she had never looked happier. I never liked her boyfriend much but he made her happy and that's what counts, right?<br>I giggled for no apparent reason other than the fact that I was giddy with excitement. All I can say now is that she better make her Maid-of-Honor :P

HITSUGAYA'S P.O.V  (At school)  
><em>Man! Momo being a stalker was such a downer yesterday. I couldn't even sleep because I was having nightmares of her bugging random things like my cereal and wearing this really evil grin.<em>

I'm interrupted from my thoughts with a slight tug on my shirt. I turn around and I see _her_. Yuki.

'Toshiro, we need to-' she started but I cut her off, 'No. Yuki we've talked about this. We're over. It's just not the same anymore.'

With that I took my stuff and I went to class. I was mulling over what happened in my classes, not really paying attention **(A.N: We know he doesn't need to anyway) **and by the time lunch came by, I was utterly and completely pissed off. While I was packing away my things I noticed some irregular movement on my right. It was Hinamori.

_Oh no._

She noticed me looking so she smiled. That ticked me off, I don't really know why. She started talking, 'Um…*ano..Hitsugaya-kun …*gomenasai. Yesterday I didn't get to-' I cut her off there **(A.N: He seems to be in the habit of doing that :P)**

'Save it.' I told her and put my hand up to show her that I wanted her to stop talking.

'Do you think I'm _stupid?_ Are you that _desperate_ to meet me? You probably heard that Yuki and I broke up and thought this was the best time to 'supposedly' meet me. You probably even thought you were being really clever by pretending to fall on me. Well I'm sick of all of you. So stop trying because it's actually quite pathetic.' I finished off by giving her one of my worst glares.

She had this shocked and confused look on her face so I decided to simplify it for her, 'Don't you understand? I don't. want. To be. With. You,' I said really slowly whilst adding hand movements.

All of a sudden her face turned red and she had this murderous look about her. She started yelling, ' Who the _hell_ do you think you are? All I wanted to do was apologize for falling on you and thank you for catching me! Well you can forget it now jerk! I can't _believe_ I thought you were a nice person! You know what? I think now that I'd much rather have fallen on the floor. Even _it_ would have more manners than you! I'm not even surprised you broke up with your girlfriend. She probably couldn't even stand you anyway. Who would wanna meet _you_? _Asshole!_'

With that, she stuck her nose in the air and walked away. I was stunned. I stood there not moving an inch. No one had ever spoken to me like that before. Suddenly I felt my blood run cold.

_Wh-What if she __wasn't__ a stalker? What if she was genuinely getting her nails done? Oh shit! What did I do?...'_

Abarai came up behind me and pulled me away from my thoughts. 'Woah! Momo is _pissed!_ What did you do? She's never lost her temper like that before.

When the words sunk in I replied, 'I accused her of being a crazy-fan-girl-stalker.' Abarai whistled.  
>'Well you'd better apologize fast.' I looked at him puzzled, 'Why?' I asked him.<br>'Why do you _think _idiot?' He said, 'You hurt her feelings.'

With that he walked off, leaving me feeling like the prick I was.

_Great… What did I get myself into __now_?

MOMO'S P.O.V

_Grrr. Damn that Hitsugaya! Making me feel all mad. It's not like me at all. I __still__ can't believe what a jerk he is!'_

'Woah Momo! You might stab a hole through the table if you keep going like that." Was what Rukia said when she noticed how many times I was stabbing my poor, innocent, surprisingly delicious Greek salad.  
>'Ah…Gomen Rukia-chan. I'm just a little frustrated, nothing to worry about.'<br>She raised her eyebrow at me and said, 'Tell us everything.' With Hime nodding her head in the backround. So I told them everything starting from yesterday.

'That jerk!' Rukia exclaimed after I told them what had happened. 'Is that _really_ what he said?' Hime asked with big eyes.  
>'I say we go and kick his ass right now!' Rukia said vehemently.<br>'Kick whose ass?' asked Ichigo as he came to stand behind Rukia .  
>'Yours.' She replied. Ichigo sat down and smirked.<br>'Can't kick it if I'm sitting down.'  
>Rukia smirked back, 'Wanna bet?'<br>'You're on!' he declared foolishly and then proceeded to argue with Rukia like they do everyday.

'Ano…Momo-chan…' I heard Hime hesitantly say, 'Maybe he was having a bad day?' I briefly considered what she said and then nodding I said, 'Yeah..maybe…He did say he broke up with Yuki.'  
>'*NANI?' was Ichigo and Rukia's co-joined reaction, paused in the middle of their 'fight'. I nodded my head again, 'He told me himself that he broke up with her. It must've happened sometime in the holiday…'<br>'Woah! But they were so close. Like they had their hands in each others back pockets. Something big must've happened,' said Rukia, gossip-mode immediately turned on and forgetting completely about her 'fight' with Ichigo.  
>'No wonder he went douche-bag on you Momo. Still, we cannot condone his behavior. That is why me and Inoue will glare at him when he walks past. I would do more but he might put a restraining order on me too.' She said referring to last year's man-in-a-chappy-suit incident. She was mad at the man for pretending to be something <span>waay <span>superior to him, so she said a few things to him that _may_ have scarred him for life.

'That's okay Rukia,' I quickly reassure her, not wanting her to get into trouble for me.  
>'You don't have to worry about it. It's not that big a deal.'<p>

I ate the rest of my lunch in silence whilst listening to Hime talk about her latest culinary venture: Meat loaf covered in a chocolate & bean sauce with a side of jelly. Just thinking about it made me feel sick so I tuned out for a bit.

_(SIGH) I wonder __why__ he said all those things to me. Do I look like the stalkerish type? Tch. Jerk. Thinking he's like the best thing since sliced bread. I'll show him! He doesn't know me! Where does he get off saying things like that? _ _Grrr…that idiot shouldn't be allowed in my thoughts. I have to stop thinking  
>about him…Think about Ran's wedding. There. That's better…<br>__**[WHITE FLASH]**__ * KUSO!  
><em>

_-_-_  
><em>**A.N: I will probably update soon, depending on how kind the teachers are at school. Cross your fingers!  
>R&amp;R Please!<strong>

**TRANSLATIONS  
>Ano - Japanese way of saying 'Um'<br>Gomennasai /Gomen - Sorry  
>Kuso - Damn shit  
>Nani - What <strong>


	3. Supposed Amnesia & Science Partners

**A.N- **I sincerely apologize about my lateness. My only excuse is that I'm a lazy-ass. Well…better late than never right? But I would never discontinue. That would be like giving up. Something which disgusts me. Anywho…enjoy :)

Also a big THANK YOU to PM Sky Shiro-chan (a.k.a Tina Bay) and tokiluv  
>You guys are awesome! Seriously my mom was like ready to smack me with a gnome yesterday, cuz I bragged to her for two hours straight about my reviews :P<p>

Summary: Their meeting was so coincidental and cliché that it was almost laughable, but what blossomed from that was so much more. The kind of love that can only be described as...Destiny.

Disclaimer: Go look at he first chapter

* * *

><p><strong><span>HITSUGAYA'S P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

'Toshiro, hurry up and eat your breakfast or you'll be late!' My grandmother chastised me as I sat playing around with my cornflakes. I _still _didn't trust it after those dreams, even though I knew Hinamori wasn't a stalker.

_God! _ I felt like such a jerk yesterday.  
><em><br>I'll apologize to her today. I hope she isn't too mad._

I especially felt crummy when Rangiku demanded to know why I didn't come the other day only to brush it aside and tell me she's getting married. THEN she asked me to be Gin's best man.  
>I didn't feel like I deserved it but I said yes anyway. Man! I have to apologize fast if I want some peace of mind.<p>

I gulped down the rest of my cornflakes and grunted to my grandmother and uncle Juushirou as way of farewell.

When I got to school I saw no sign of Hinamori.  
><strong>(A.N-Hinamori's locker is right across from Hitsugaya's…for future reference :P) <strong>I sighed.

_Guess I'll have to wait a little longer.  
><em>  
>My classes were boring, especially Maths. Usually it's not that boring, it's just Sasakibe is the most uninteresting person you could ever find.<br>Hinamori was in my Maths class, so I sent her a note asking if I could talk to her after class. When she read the note she turned around, smiled at me and nodded. She looked a little confused.

_Huh? That was weird. I thought she was mad at me. Maybe she was being sarcastic, in that case, she's furious._

After class I met her at her locker. She smiled at me and said, 'What did you want to talk about Hitsugaya-kun?

I have no idea why she's being so polite to me, but I carry on cautiously and say, 'I want to apologize. ' She gives me this confused look, 'What for?'

Now I am _really_ confused. _Is she messing with me?_ _  
><em>But I labored on nonetheless, 'for yesterday? You were really mad at me. I wanted to apologize for being so rude to you.'

She's still giving me this funny look, 'Oh! I forgot all about that! It's alright Hitsugaya-kun.'

_Sh-She forgot!_

'I'm not one to hold grudges'.'  
>Just to be sure I say, 'So we're good?'<br>'Yeah we're good,' she said and flashes me a smile.  
>I never noticed before, but she has a really pretty smile.<br>'Well I'm glad that's resolved. So I'll see you later Hitsugaya-kun?' she slowly backs away still looking at me. I give her a small smile, just a tiny one, barely noticeable, 'Yeah I'll see you later Hinamori.'

With that she turned around and walked away leaving me in the hallway, numbly staring at her retreating back.

_I cannot believe she forgot! There must be something wrong with her. One minute she's biting my head off and the next minute she's smiling and asking if she'll see me later?_!  
>I just shook my head trying and failing to understand.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Later in Hitsugaya's free period)…..Talking to Renji<strong>

'So I apologized to Hinamori today.' I told Abarai  
>'Yeah…how did that go?'<p>

'She forgot all about it.' I told him bluntly. He stared at me, then he chuckled, 'that's Momo for you. She can't hold a grudge to save her life.  
>'What about the 'completely forgetting' part of it?' I asked.<p>

Renji shrugged. 'Whenever she fights with someone she claims 'supposed amnesia' and the closer she is to someone, the worse the case. But I've known her long enough to know that it's absolutely genuine. She remembers what happened, it's just, she gets over it really quickly.'  
>Abarai shrugged again. I nod and just marvel over this girl.<p>

_She's so weird  
><em>'But you shouldn't have made her mad in the first place,' came a stern rebuke from Abarai.  
>I should have seen it coming; he <em>was <em>her friend after all.

'She's got enough problems without having to deal with you too.'  
>Now I feel really guilty,' She's got problems at home?'<br>'Not exactly,' He replied.  
>I just left it at that, not wanting to pry into Hinamori's life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>MOMO'S P.O.V<span>  
><strong>  
><em>Gah! Science is sooo boring! I can't even sleep because Kurotsuchi will use you as a test subject without your consent. I don't know what he's saying. He's going on about something to do with a science fair or something. I don't really care anyway.<br>_  
>My mind started to drift and so did my eyes. I caught a familiar flash of white. <em>Hitsugaya-kun. <em>He apologized to me today after Maths.

It's funny, I remember being really mad at him but now I have no idea why. Well it can't have been that important if I can't remember, right?

'Hitsugaya.T, Hinamori.M!' I heard the teacher call. Wait.

_What? What's going on? Is he taking roll call?_

I look around me confused. I get a bit of a surprise; there are a good many people (all girls) glaring at me.

_Why are they glaring at me? Did I do something wrong?_

' Please meet with your assigned partners now and exchange the necessary contact details.' At this, girls were practically burning holes into the back of my head with their glares.  
>'Nemu, hand out the rule booklets.'<br>The efficient teacher's assistant quickly did as she was told. I don't blame her. I would probably be like that too if I was Kurotsuchi's assistant.

_What did he say now? I remember him saying Hitsugaya before he said my name…. Does that mean that we're…. partners? Well that will explain all the glares. _

I turn around to see what Hitsugaya-kun was doing only to see him staring back at me. When he noticed me looking, he quickly ducked his head as if embarrassed

_Why would he be embarrassed? Strange… Well I may as well do what the teacher said._

I got up to go and sit in the newly-vacated seat next to Hitsugaya-kun.  
>'What's going on?' I asked him seeing as <em>I<em> had no clue, maybe _he_ did.  
>He smirked at me, 'I take it you weren't listening?'<br>I shook my head and looked at him expectantly.  
>He sighed, 'There's a science expo coming up and since we're the top class we're all expected to participate. So Kurotsuchi is making it part of our grade.'<br>My eyes flash with anger, 'but that's so unfair!' I complain  
>Hitsugaya-kun just said, 'Hey don't tell me. I can't do anything. If you're really unhappy then you can ask Kurotsuchi.' He raised an eyebrow at me.<br>I looked at Kurotsuchi, who was busy poking his lab rat with a weird coloured stick . 'Um…no thanks' I reply nervously.

I got out a pen to write down my contact details. 'So is there any theme or particular section we have to use?' I asked, still trying to get answers. I didn't notice the mischievous look on his face when he replied, 'Yeah, it's rockets.' I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him with wide eyes, 'Really?_!_' I ask.  
>'Nope.' said Hitsugaya with and even bigger smirk than before, 'You're just too gullible. I <em>had<em> to do that.'  
>I pout at him, ' *Mou Hitsugaya-kun, stop teasing me!' I hand him the piece of paper with all my contact details.<br>'Here's my house number, cell number and email address.' I told him as I handed it to him.

He hastily scribbled down his numbers and handed it to me but while I was taking the piece of paper, he held onto it, and he said with this really serious expression on his face,' The theme is food, exercise and health in general.'  
>I smiled at him and slipped the paper out of his hand, 'Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N-<strong> Well, I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think.  
>Again, I apologize for the lateness. I promise I'll make up for it!<br>:3

**TRANSLATIONS  
>Mou - I'm actually not sure what it means .It doesn't have a direct translation into English.<br>I guess it 'sortof' means 'hey!' only meeker.**


	4. No, It can't be, Right?

A.N- I still feel super guilty about the lateness of my last chappie, so I 'm posting this one early…sortof :P

Schools fine  
>Yes I have grown<br>Physics, Art, Accounting  
>A monkey ate it -<p>

/\

|  
>|<p>

Answers to questions I've been asked a lot  
>lately and I'm sick of repeating them.<br>So for future reference… :P

Sorry I just had a minor TM-LC ( Teenage Mid-life Crisis) and I needed someone to vent on….. Thank you for letting me vent on you. Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

* * *

><p><strong>HITSUGAYA'S P.O.V<strong>

' Come _on_!' No slacking! Double time!' I ordered my teammates. As captain of the A-side soccer team I have to make sure we're in tip top shape.

I'm almost glad for this. It'll serve as a distraction. For some reason I can't stop thinking about _her_. Momo Hinamori. I kept thinking back on what happened in Science. She's so… _naïve…_no_…innocent._ Too innocent . I loved teasing her and particularly enjoyed it when she cocked her head to the side and wore this 'confused look'. It was, dare I say it…_cute_

Gah! What am I thinking? Momo Hinamori is_** not **__cute._

This is exactly why I need a distraction. It's probably from lack of sleep. I'm crazy-talking. Focus Toshiro!

I turned my attention to the drills I had set for my team. With a nod of approval I noted that they were nearly done. Well there's no point in dragging it out so I call it off early.

'All right guys! That's enough! Split into two teams. We'll play a quick six-a-side Minnie. ' **(A.N: They're going to play a mini game with six players on each team. For those who thought I was writing gibberish)**

They immediately split into two sides:  
>Kurosaki, me, Shuuhei, Izuru, Keigo, Jinta, v.s Renji,Ikakku, Yumichika, Chad, Ishida and Kusaka<p>

I kicked the ball in and there was a brief scuffle for the ball between Ichigo and Renji. Ichigo got the ball and sprinted off to the opposite side of the field with me following closely behind. Ikakku and Yumichika also attempted to steal the ball but also failed. Kurosaki is one of the best players.

He may be one of the best but even _he_ is no match for Chads defense skills. So when he saw the giant fast approaching, he quickly did a neat pass to me and I took the ball as if it were second nature.

I sprinted the towards the goals and almost laughed at Ishida's attempt to stop me **(A.N: I'm sorry if you like Ishida. I do!. It's just I had to show Hitsugaya's level compared to others) **and I was just about to score when….  
>I froze.<p>

I noticed a girl walking home. It just _had _to be the girl who happened to be taking up most of my thoughts.

_Kuso! Why did she have to come __**now**__?_

I was so engrossed with my thoughts I didn't notice Kusaka sneak up behind me. When I did see him, it was too late. He had already got the ball and was sprinting in the other direction. I cursed silently.

_I hope Hinamori didn't see that. Cuz' that was just __**lame**__._

I ran after Kusaka. He cackled madly at me , 'Whatsa matter *Taichou? Something on your mind? Did you get a new girlfriend? You know you shouldn't be thinking about such things during practice.,' he mocked me.**  
>'<strong>*Ure-se na *baka! Focus and stop fooling around!' I yelled at him before regaining the ball, sprinting back to the goals and scoring with the skill worthy of an international soccer player. When I looked up I saw Hinamori grinning at me and I got this really happy feeling, which is weird because it actually wasn't that big of a deal. There wasn't even a goal keeper.

_Was it because of __**her**__? Nah! I'm being stupid. I'm happy because it was a good goal, not because __**she**__ saw it… right?_

I walked back to the rest of the players. Kusaka had a scowl on his face.  
>'Show –off' he muttered<br>Everyone else just had these stupid smirks on their faces. My eye twitched at that.  
>'What are you all standing around like idiots for? Come on! Someone get the ball. We've got a long way to go before we're ready for regionals.'<br>At that everyone started moving, not wanting to be on the receiving end of my glares the whole afternoon.  
>When I thought no one was looking I sneaked a look at the now slowly retreating back of Hinamori. I was almost sad to watch her go.<p>

_Wait. What?_!_  
><em>

I don't know what's been wrong with me the past few days. I've been doing and feeling things that were weirdly out of character.  
>I refuse to believe it's Hinamori. She's just a strange girl who came at an awkward period of my life. It's probably because I broke up with Yuki I feel like this. Maybe I haven't fully let go of her yet. I watched Hinamori until I couldn't see her anymore. <em>Yeah…that's probably it<em>

**MOMO'S P.O.V [RAN'S STORE]  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_ *_Kyaaa! I'm __**soo **__happy Ran decided to make me her Maid of Honour ! Of course, I knew she would from the beginning,_

I am painting some ladies fingers a particular nice shade of red. **(A.N: Yeah… I kind of made Hinamori like a part time worker at the nail parlour, but she only works when she wants to. She doesn't **_**have**_** to do it)**

'So have you got any special places in mind for the wedding?' I enquire as I need to to know what with being the Maid of Honour sand all **(A.N: I'm just going to say M.O.H for Maid of Honour from now, because I'm going to be saying it a lot)**

Rangiku laughed and said, 'I knew it was a good idea choosing you as my M.O.H. Look at you! Already starting on your duties.'  
>She giggled, told the lady in front of her to choose a colour nail polish and then went into a mock dream-state, 'Hmm…well I've always wanted to get married out in the open. You know? Fresh air. No stuffy churches.'<br>I briefly considered this whilst still painting the lady's nails. All of a suddenly an idea hit me.  
>'Hey! Why don't you have it at the Kuchiki gardens? It's one of my all time favourite places and Rukia's brother owns it. We can book an afternoon there so it'll be private!'<br>Rangiku's eyes widened at that and she gushed, ' Momo! You're a genius! That's perfect.'  
>I relished the delighted look on her face and I carried on, ' <em>And<em> we might even get a discount .'  
>Rangiku grinned. 'Better and better.<p>

I feel…smug  
>We are so lucky that Rukia's family owns the gardens. It's said that their gardens were so beautiful that they had to be opened to the public.<br>Now all we need is a place for the reception. I'll think about that later.

I finished painting the lady's nails and I asked her what she wants the second colour to be and what colour rhinestones she wants.. I love this part! Their nails look so pretty afterwards. I would do the same but my school doesn't allow nail polish. I know, it's weird. They allow normal clothes but they don't allow nail polish?

[SIGH] We've just learnt just to accept it.. I'll just do my nails for Ran's wedding.

The lady chose white as her second colour and orange rhinestones. It's going to look so pretty!  
>I chat with her a little bit and find out she has a five-yr-old son whose obsessed with climbing trees ( cute!), she's a yoga instructordance teacher, her name is Hama and she's going to her nieces graduation party.  
>It's funny just how much you learn just by talking to someone. She gives me a card afterwards and tells me it was very nice meeting me. That makes me feel very happy..<p>

After I wave her off I look around for Rangiku only to see her 'sortof' passed out on the couch . I giggle and poked her in the stomach. She groans and lazily opened one eye.

'So have a got a date picked out yet?' I asked, not expecting much.  
>'Nah!...We're not gonna rush into it, but we don't wanna leave it too long. We'll just speak to Kuchiki-san and see what times the garden is free.'<br>I nodded.

_So at least she's thought about it_

Suddenly an evil grin appeared on Ran's face. 'So have you spoken to your mysterious savior yet? Coughloveofyourlifecough.'  
>I scowled at her. 'Yeah. I did…he apologized to me and now we're science partners.'<br>Rangiku laughed at this and said, 'Oh gosh Momo! Science partners? _Of course_ you are! What are the chances eh?  
>'It wasn't by choice!' I defended myself, 'The teacher picked <em>for <em>us….so far we haven't made any plans to do any work …'  
>'Are you disappointed?' Rangiku teased.<br>I blushed and said, ' *Uwaa! No! Of course not!'  
>Rangiku chuckled at me, 'Just teasing Momo-chan'<p>

At that I relaxed and thought back on earlier today, when he froze just in front of the goal posts. I don't really know what makes me think this but I think….I think_ he was looking a me!_  
>No…it can't be. But there wasn't anyone else around, so it must've been me. If so, I hope he isn't mad at me. Still, I get a shiver down my spine whenever I think about how he scored that goal. There wasn't a goal-keeper, so it wasn't the fact that he scored, but rather the <em>way<em> he scored. It was **awesome**.

_Maybe I should go support him at his next game. I'll ask Hime when the next game will be. She seems to keep track of these things._

I sigh. I also have to make an effort to think about what do for the science expo. I'll have to set aside an afternoon of brainstorming with Hitsugaya-kun. But _now_ my main priority is to get a booking at the Kuchiki gardens for the wedding.

So I started digging around in my shoulder bag for my phone. 'May as well do it now. There's no time like the present ,' I mutter to myself .  
>Triumphantly I pull out my phone. I already had Rukia on speed dial so in aan instant I could hear the dial tone.<p>

'Come on. Pick up!' I mutter to myself again. .I glance over at Rangiku and I am amused to see that she's sprawled on her back, mouth open and snoring so loudly I'm shocked I didn't notice before.

'*Moshi Moshi,' came the familiar sound of Rukia's voice.  
>'Rukia!' I exclaim, 'I have a favour to ask you…'<br>There was a pause.  
>'Yes?' She said confused.<br>'Well, you know Rangiku-san's getting married right?  
>'Yeah…' She said still confused.<br>'It's about the venue for the wedding. She wants to have it outside, so we were wondering, since your family owns the Kuchiki gardens…'I trailed off.  
>'You were wondering if you could have the wedding there?' she finished off for me.<br>'Yeah,' I said breathlessly.  
>'Momo! That's a great idea!' She squealed. I felt elated.<br>'Wait here. I'll go ask my brother _right now_!'  
>I waited for a while only to hear her come back and breathlessly (as if she had been running) say,' YES! He said yes! He says he likes the idea of there being another wedding there. He says it's been a while. I think <em>he <em>got married there too!'  
>I smile when I heard that.<p>

_So he __does__ have feelings_

'Perfect Rukia-chan. Now I need you to find out for me when the gardens will be available and what the terms and conditions are, okay?' I ask in a serious voice.  
>I have to take this job seriously because it's obviously <em>very <em>important to Rangiku and I wanted it to be a success.

'Okey-dokey! Momo-chan you're so cute. I'll get right on it. I'll call to you to let you know. See you tomorrow!'

I smile to myself. Everything is turning out so well. I glance over at the clock on the wall. I think it's time I should be going. I look over at Rangiku. I'd hate to wake her up, but I don't want to leave her sleeping and alone in the shop.  
>I sigh and walk over to her, ' Ran,' I say and I nudge her.<br>She mumble something incoherent and just rolled over.  
>I sigh again, this time exasperated. 'Rangiku! Wake up!' I commanded her.<br>I wasn't going to stop until she woke up. She rolled over and opened her eyes sleepily.  
>'We got permission Ran. We can have the wedding at the gardens.' I tell her in the hopes it'll wake her up. It did.<br>She sat up and grinned at me, 'Aww Momo you're the best!' she squealed pulling me into a death hug.  
>'I have to go now!' I managed to call out.<br>Somehow she heard my muffled words and pushed me away giving me a disappointed frown, ' Aww Momo you're the worst!'  
>I giggled and then tried to defend myself, 'I have to! Okaa-san will get mad otherwise. Unless you want to join us for supper?'<br>She smiled and said, 'No. It's okay Momo. I have to go home to my Gin anyway. Help me lock up?' She asked me.  
>In other words 'Lock up for me?'<br>I grinned and said,' What will you give me?'  
>She looked at me evilly, 'If you help me lock up, I promise I won't find your mysterious savior and tell him about that love poem you wrote to Aizen-sensei in your fifth grade.'<br>I blushed red at the memory. He had read it out to the class because it was really good. I would never be able to look him the eye again.

'Fine!' I gave in angrily, 'And it wasn't a love poem!' I denied vehemently.

I thought how mortifying it would be if Hitsugaya-kun ever heard about that

_Must make sure Rangiku never meets him. Sure just add that to the endless list of things I have to do…._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N-<strong>I wonder If anyone actually reads these little notes of mine because I'll be honest, I forget to read the Author's notes sometimes. I do not really see the importance of them. I just make them to amuse myself :)

**TRANSLATIONS  
>Taichou - Captain<br>Ure-se na - Shut up  
>Baka - Idiot<br>Kyaa- An exclamation like 'yay'. Can also be negative  
>Uwaa- Another exclamation (negative)<br>Moshi Moshi - A way of saying hello. Only said on phone**


	5. Lime Green Toenails & Holes in the Wall

A.N) Ollo! Please do not harm me ^_^'

I apologize profusely _again _for not updating in such a long time. I told you before that I will never discontinue, so no worries :D

My excuse is that my grandma has been in hospital and has undergone surgery. I'm not sure whether it was serious or not. My mum was all clammed up about the subject. She's alright now. My grandma I mean. She's staying with me now and we got her Sun T.V (Indian T.V where the shows are mostly recap of what happened previously on the show XP)

I also checked my email (I almost never check my email. I told you I was a lazy-ass) and I came across all these obviously genius people

InFieryPeace  
>Mei-tan<br>Adila Rain  
>Pm Sky Shiro Tobiume<br>Mikihinna  
>Anonymous person<br>And yumi-2121331

Thank you for contributing to The Cause. It is greatly appreciated. :)

Anywho I think I've taken up enough of your time. So without further ado.  
>This chapter is quite long but I can't find anyway to split it :P<p>

Summary: Their meeting was so coincidental and cliché that it was almost laughable, but what blossomed from that was so much more. The kind of love that can only be described as...Destiny.

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MOMO'S P.O.V<strong>

*Uwaa! The past few weeks have been such a whirlwind. What with the wedding arrangements, school, dance classes **[Momo goes to one of those community dance classes twice week. She has to do **_**some**_** type of extra-mural activity] **and helping out at Rangiku's store.  
>She's hired a girl to come help out, but the problem is, is that they hate each other. I have to make sure they don't tear each others' throats out (Ran keeps her because she's actually really good but Ran would rather die than admit that)<p>

The new girl's name is Haineko and she reminds me a lot of a cat. Both looks and personality-wise. In fact, she's a lot like Rangiku come to think of it, though she's a tad bit meaner.

[sigh] But, I'll take any help I can get. I've hardly have any time to myself.

Rukia booked the gardens on the only available day which was two months from now. Rangiku seemed to be happy with it. So the date was set: 15th June  
>It was like a deadline. Speaking of deadlines…<p>

[_groan_] still on my list and weighing down quite heavily is the science expo.  
>Hitsugaya-kun and I haven't done <span>anything<span> so far! I should have at least have put some thought into it…. But he hasn't done anything either. Still we're in this together…I'll give him a call after I meet with Rangiku.  
>She wanted me to come down to the <em>Mont Rochelle Hotel<em> to meet the rest of the bridal party and to sort out some of the payment details **[A.N: **_**Mont Rochelle **_**is where the reception will take place].**

I wanted to have tea with my mother before I went but a few 'unforeseen obstacles' had been thrown in between me and my tea.

In other words; *Okaa-san basically told me to screw that and paint her toenails lime green. Which I did gladly and am now giggling at her because she's taking pictures of them and wriggling her toes.  
>I drew ladybugs on them too. She got a real kick out of that and now (I noted amusedly) she was naming them!<br>Okaa-san isn't what you would call a 'normal mother', sometimes she acts like more of a teenager than me. I don't blame her though, after all she's been through…..

Uwaa! Why am I thinking depressing thoughts like this! I must distract myself. I kissed my mother on the cheek and left her to play with her new ladybug friends. I told her that I was to the hotel where Rangiku's reception would be and I'd be back before six.  
>I don't think she heard me.<p>

When I got to the hotel , I gasped. Even though I had seen it before, it _still _looked amazing. Rangiku said a close friend of hers picked it. I can't wait to meet him so I can congratulate him myself. I'm a bit nervous about meeting the rest of the bridal party, but this is Ran's wedding, she's only going to have **one,** (I hope), so suck it up!

I entered the hotel admiring the wall hangings, paintings and ornately carved pillars. Hmm… Rangiku said to meet her in the room next to the picture of the snooty looking man.  
>I kept walking, sure enough, there was the picture of a middle-aged man, hair thinning and the expression on his face made him look as if he had constipation.<p>

There were two rooms next to it, but I picked the one that had a sign hanging on the door that read: Ran's Secret Wedding Committee Boardroom. (RSWCB).  
>I just had a feeling it was that one. You know?<p>

I walked into the room eagerly. It was fairly large with these comfortable looking mini sitting areas all around. At the end of the room there was this table with a whole bunch of papers, pens, ribbons etc. on it. It was a mess.  
>I walked up to it to get a closer look. It looks like Rangiku brought all the stuff we're going to be using to make the invitations and maybe some of the decorations here.<br>Is she crazy? We can't _really_ use this room. It's all for the reception!

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard someone say my name very softly.

_Wha? Is someone else here?_

I look around and I'm shocked when I see **[Guess who? ;)]**  
>Hitsugaya Toshiro.<p>

'Hitsugaya-kun?' I say dumbly. He just blinks and says 'Momo?'  
>We stand and stare at each other for a while before I decide to break the silence.<br>'What are you doing here?'  
>He looks down suddenly as if my gaze had burned him and said 'Well…it's my friends wedding and I came to help out… Why are you here?'<br>He looks up at me again and I noticed how blue they are  
><em>like sapphir<em>es  
>I blush from my thoughts then I reply, 'Well it's my aunt's wedding-'<br>'AUNT?' Rangiku suddenly springs out of nowhere, startling the both of us…well _me_ anyway.  
>I giggle and say, 'Well I consider you my aunt Ran.'<br>'That's so mean Momo-chan!' she pouts at me, 'That makes me feel old! Don't you feel guilty making _me _feel old just before my wedding?'  
>I give her one of my best puppy-dog looks , 'Aww I'm sorry Ran. Please forgive me'<br>'Oh alright! I suppose I have to…You know…what with being my M.O.H and all.'  
>She glanced up at Hitsugaya-kun and then added, 'Speaking of which, this is the best man, Momo, and he will be your partner throughout the wedding. So make nice and be friends!'<br>Hitsugaya-kun snorted and muttered, 'That's not the only thing we're partners for…'  
>Rangiku assumed a confused expression on her face, 'Huh? What are you talking about?' she asked<br>Suddenly I panicked.

_Rangiku can't find out that we're science partners otherwise she might tell Hitsugaya-kun about my NON-love poem! _**[A.N: yeah right Hina. You're not fooling anyone]  
><strong>  
>So I said the first thing that popped into my head , 'Ah…um…Hitsugaya-kun and I were once partners in the …um…A.V club!'<br>Rangiku's expression turned from confused to surprised.  
>'I didn't know Toshiro was in the A.V club,' she said eyeing Hitsugaya-kun suspiciously.<br>'Um…that's because…he didn't want you to find out!' I said hoping she would buy it.  
>Apparently she didn't because she said, 'But I don't see anything wrong with the A.V club so why wouldn't he tell me?' she raised her eyebrow at me as if challenging me. Not finished yet I chuckled nervously and said,' Oh…uh…silly Toshiro…' I could tell my lie wasn't working, so I did what any self respecting bad-liar would do. I changed the subject.<br>'So…ano…Hitsugaya-kun are you friends with Gin too?' I asked, directing the attention to him. Rangiku interrupted, 'Not particularly but It didn't look as if Gin was going to choose anyone to be his Best Man, so I chose for him.'  
>I just sweatdropped at that.<p>

_She didn't let him choose his own Best Man?  
><em>

Ran kept talking, 'Gin's not that into this stuff. He would be useless anyway.'  
>'Hoii! Ran-chan! That's just mean!' Gin suddenly popped outta nowhere.<p>

_What __**is **__it with these people and randomly jumping out of nowhere. Am I just unobservant?_

Even so, I made a mental note, not to go near their children. Gin pulled Rangiku away, to the other side of the room with that snake-like grin plastered on his face.  
>I shivered, 'He's so creepy.'<br>'Yeah. He is.' Hitsugaya-kun replied.  
><em>Did I say that out loud? I didn't mean to.<br>_'But he makes her happy,' I said, for damage-control. I sigh and smile at the soon-to-be-wed couple. We were silent for a while before Hitsugaya-kun poked me in the side and said, 'You're a really bad liar.'  
>I nodded my head miserably, 'Yeah, I know.'<br>'So why didn't you want her to know we were science partners?'  
>'Do you have any idea how much she'll tease if she found out?' I countered.<br>He nodded, 'Yeah…but that's _your_ problem. Why'd you drag _me_ into it?'  
>I glared at him and retorted, 'She'll tease you too *baka!'<br>He seemed to consider this for a second, then nodded,' You're right. She must **never** find out.' He said in a really serious tone while looking at Rangiku as if she were an alien.  
>I giggled at this. He turned to me (also turning those blue eyes on me) ,<p>

'What?' he said  
>I looked at the floor, blushing, 'Nothing,' I said.<p>

Suddenly from behind us I heard Rangiku yell, 'Aww they're so *kawaii together!' She put her hands on her hips as if she were 'proud' that we looked so cute together.  
>Toshiro growled at Rangiku, 'Stop being stupid Matsumoto!'<br>Ran's eyes twinkled, 'Oh did I embarrass you *Taichou? I'm soo sowwee.'  
>A vein started to pulse in Hitsugaya-kun's forehead, so I decided to change the subject <em>again <em>before he exploded. 'Um…Rangiku?...Didn't you say we had to meet the rest of the bridal party?'  
>Rangiku looked at me with this blank expression before her eyebrows shot up and she exclaimed, 'Oh yes! I almost forgot! They're actually waiting in the other room.'<p>

Toshiro interrupted, 'Wait a minute. You said nothing about meeting people. You told me you didn't want to come here alone because the snooty-man picture scared you.'  
>If possible, he looked more pissed than before. So much for changing the subject…<br>Rangiku, wearing a guilty expression said, 'Yeah ,but I knew you wouldn't come if I told you the truth. Well anyway you're here now and it's a job requirement! Well actually…we only need you to meet Momo but I'm making you meet everyone. (secret evil laugh in her head).And if you leave, I'll tell them it was because you were scared of the snooty-man picture.' She finished off with a challenging smirk.  
>Hitsugaya just gave her his '<em>you're –such-a- baka<em>' look. **[A.N: I've seen it! It's hilarious!]** _  
><em>He said sullenly, 'Baka, just take us to them already.'  
>With that, grinning, Rangiku grabbed our hands and dragged us tot a door on the other side of the room.<p>

The door was opened to reveal an even bigger room with big windows that let the sun stream in. The effect was quite pretty. However, the main interest was in the bored looking group that were sitting at a table that didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the room. Rangiku dragged us to the table, (I noticed Rukia & Hime were there too).  
>'Everyone, this is Hinamori Momo my M.O.H and Hitsugaya Toshiro, the Best Man.'<br>Everyone nodded politely and there was a feeble rumble of 'heys' and 'sups' . (Rukia was making rude hand gestures at someone across the table).  
>'Hey Toshiro!' said an unknown voice.<br>Toshiro's eye twitched before he snapped, 'Its Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki!'  
>Then he turned to Rangiku and pointed to Ichigo as if he were a disease and exclaimed, 'Why the <em><span>hell<span>_ is _he _ here?'  
>Rangiku shrugged and said, 'Well Gin didn't pick enough people, so I chose one of your friends.'<br>Toshiro just snorted but didn't say anything more.  
>Rangiku then chipped in,' Well then I'll leave the rest of the introductions to you guys. I have work to do.' With that she quickly exited the room. Everyone just snorted because they knew she wasn't going to do <strong>any<strong> work whatsoever.

At that, a thin girl , with glasses and neat black hair started speaking, 'Well we may as well introduce ourselves. I'll start.' She straightened her glasses and said,' I am Ise Nanao. I'm Rangiku-san's cousin and that hyper-active monkey is, Yachiru, her niece. She's going to be the flower girl.'  
>Everyone looked at the pink-haired demon who appeared to be drawing a guys head being cut off with little hearts around it on the wall.<br>I shuddered.

_What kind of a little girl _**_is_**_ this?_

Rukia cleared her throat and everyone looked at her expectantly, 'I am Kuchiki Rukia and this is Orihime Inoue. We're close friends of Rangiku,' She gestured towards Hime.  
>One of the unknown guys (he had blue hair) eyed Rukia with interest and said, 'You're a Kuchiki?'<br>Rukia looked him straight in the eye and said, 'Yeah. Who the hell are you?'  
>The guy smirked, sat back and said , 'Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and Ulqiorra Cifer' he said nodding in the direction of the guy who looked like he was clinically depressed. 'We're colleagues of fox-face. And everyone knows who this bastard is.' He said pointing to the orangey head with a large smirk plastered on his face.<br>Ichigo gave a start and yelled indignantly, 'HEY!'  
>We all laughed, before fixing our gaze on the last person in the room to introduce himself.<br>He was small and sickly looking and he seemed not to enjoy all the attention he was getting. He started stuttering before he could even say anything.

I felt bad for him, so I smiled at him. This only seemed to make it worse, because his entire face went red. He looked familiar, he wasn't getting anywhere himself so I decided to help him out. ' Hey…um…haven't I seen you at Rangiku-san's store before?'  
>He looked at me with an expression of mixed gratitude and panic. 'Y-Yes my<br>n-name is Yamada Hanatorou. I'm not actually sure why I'm here actually, because I don't know Rangiku-san or Ichimar-san, hehehe, I went to rangiku-san's shop one day to pick up a package for my aunt and she asked me to be…the um…ringboy?' he ended off with a very Hanatorouish-sheepish smile.  
>Everyone just sweatdropped.<p>

_She asked a random stranger to be the ringboy? __And__ he's not even a boy. He's just small for his age!_

**[CRASH!]**

* * *

><p><strong>HITSUGAYA'S P.O.V<strong>

**[CRASH!]**

_WTF?_! There wasn't anything else in the room to break besides the table and chairs…

I stand corrected as everyone stares at the small hole in the wall and a guilty looking Yachiru next to it. Nanao stood up and started yelling at her.  
>The pink-haired demon did not seem the least bit affected and instead rebuked with,' Aww don't be so uptight glasses-chan. It's not even a big hole! I've seen Ken-chan make bigger holes in people!'<p>

_What kind of a childhood was this girl exposed to?_!

'Sides _you're _not in charge. Bun-chan is. So _you_ don't have to worry.' She folded her arms. It took a few seconds for what she said to process before I deemed it hilarious. I snorted, 'Bun-chan?'  
>Yachiru looked at me and giggled, '*Hai, *Oji-san!<strong>'<br>**My eye twitched at that. What a stupid nickname!  
><strong>'<strong>*NANI? I am **not** old! Brat!' I made strangling movements towards her before being stopped by Momo. 'Hitsugaya-kun! It's just a nickname. Besides, I think it's cute.'  
>She smiled at me. That made my stomach flip over for some reason. I looked down at the floor and clicked my tongue, 'Tch!'<br>Momo then turned to Yachiru and beckoned her closer.  
>'Yachiru-san, come here, I've got a secret to tell you,' she told her trying to coax her in. She was making these exaggerated secretive glances all around. It was quite amusing to watch.<br>Yachiru, who was delighted, yelled, 'I _love_ secrets!'  
>Momo shushed her noisily and looked at her with mock-anger<br>'It's a secret. You have to be quiet about it.'

Yachiru nodded her head, eyes gleaming with excitement. Momo pulled her by the arm to the other side of the room,whilst asking, 'You like candy, don't you?'  
>'Do I!' was Yachiru's excited response... Momo leaned in and started whispering in her ear, making weird movements with her hands as if describing something, whilst Yachiru nodded her head continuously. It all ended off with a piercing scream and Yachiru running out of her room.<p>

Momo walked back with this triumphant look on her face. Ichigo, not being able to contain himself, demanded, 'What did you do?_!_'  
>Momo smirked and said, ' Every kid has a weakness. I figured hers was candy. So I told her there was a box of candy hidden in the same room as Rangiku-san and that Rangiku had the clue to where it was hidden. I also told her that if she tried leaving the room, someone would just take it away. Gone, poof! No candy.'<p>

I stared at her in amazement, as did everyone else.  
>Surprisingly Grimmjow was the first to speak, 'Phew! I can see Matsumoto wasn't shitting around when she picked you as Maid of Honour.'<br>That seemed to make her happy because she smiled brightly and thanked him.  
>I felt a twang inside me.<p>

_Wait. What's wrong with her smiling at someone else? Why do __**I **__feel bad?...Weird.  
><em>

I looked at Momo who now seemed to be inspecting the hole. She sighed and groaned, 'They're gonna make us pay for it! _ And _ they'll make us pay double because this place is so fancy.' She looked pissed.  
>Grimmjow chuckled, 'Well I have few friends from the hardware store…I could give 'em a call if you want.'<br>Momo suddenly looked up with a hopeful expression, 'Really? You'd do that?'  
>Grimmjow shrugged, 'Well you know if that doesn't work out we could always try shoving a cabinet or something in front of it.'<br>Momo seemed to consider this for a moment, then grinned,' Hmm I may actually end up doing that if we blow our budget on the wedding.'

_Who the hell is this guy? Acting as if cheering her up isn't a big deal._

I glare at him not caring if he noticed or not. Momo got up from the floor.  
>'Speaking of the wedding,' she said walking to the table,' We have a lot to do.'<br>And she put this huge crate, (which she seemed to pull out of nowhere), on the table. Everyone groaned.  
>Then she added ,' That isn't even the half of it.'<p>

====================================================================================================  
><strong>FIN! Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

Um...about my updates. They might come really fast like say two days from now or they might come in a month.  
>Sorry I've got exams :'( And they're end year exams so I actually have to <em>study<em>. That's the sad truth.  
>So wish me luck and May the Force be with you B)<p>

**TRANSLATIONS**  
>Uwaa - Exclamation (negative)<br>Okaa-san - Mother  
>Baka - Idiot<br>Kawaii - cute  
>Taichou - Captain<br>Hai - Yes  
>Oji-san - You can call an old man this if you don't know who he is<br>Nani - What

**ACRONYM**  
>M.O.H - Maid of Honour<p> 


	6. You Make Me Want to Hold You

**A.N: I have a feeling that all you diehard hitsuhina fans will enjoy this chapter. I really loved writing it. In fact this scene was the inspiration for my story.**

Thank you to yumi2121331 for the review. You are obviously from a superior race.

_And_ that's not the only time Hitsu-chans gonna be jelling (fangirl giggle) ;)

And now…Begin!

Summary:Their meeting was so coincidental and cliché that it was almost laughable, but what blossomed from that was so much more. The kind of love that can only be described as...Destiny.

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter one**

**==============================================================================================  
><strong>**HITSUGAYA'S P.O.V**

Momo has been amazing this past few weeks . It seemed as if she had everything planned down to the last second. It's almost as if she were made for this. She's doing an incredible job seeing as the wedding is only two months away, which doesn't give her much time really.

The invitations and the guest list was all made last weekend and the invitations were all sent. There was much squabbling over the invitations because Ichigo thought Rukia's drawings looked like a 'blind 4-yr-old' drew them and Rukia said that Ichigo had the 'artistic range of a twig'. Luckily Nanao was the perfect mediator, ( she whacked both of them on the back of their heads with a fan).  
>In the end, Momo made a draft which everyone seemed to like, so we used that one instead.<p>

I, have been given the job of finding a photographer & throwing a stag night for Gin. [shudder]. I have no idea what that fox-face enjoys and we don't have much in common. How am I supposed to throw him a _stag night?_!  
>I'm not even entirely sure I know what that is…I'm sure I'll come up with some ideas.<br>Right now I have to get out of bed. I'm meeting Momo in an hour. We decided we have to start on our science project. We arranged to meet in front of the fancy dress shop on Duncan Road, (she had a fitting or something there).

I dragged myself out of bed and blindly reached for my cellphone: No new messages.

_So we're still on then?_

I quickly wash up and pulled on a crumpled, faded Sub-Zero T-shirt **[A.N: For all my Mortal Kombat fans out there :P]  
><strong>and unsuccessfully tried to tame my hair.

_hmm…I'll skip breakfast. I'm sure we'll get something to eat_

I check for my wallet, cell phone and jacket. On my way out I noticed my uncle in the garden, trimming his Bonzai.  
>'Ah. *Ohayo uncle,' I greeted him.<br>He looked up and smiled , 'Ohayo shirou-chan!'  
>I gritted my teeth but accepted it because I was about to ask him a favour.<br>'Uncle? Do you know any good photographers?' I asked.  
>His forehead creased with concentration, 'hmm. None that I can think of at the moment.' He smiled apologetically.<br>I shrugged ,' Well could you please look around for me? It'd for Rangiku's wedding,' I explained.  
>My uncle smiled cheerfully at me again <strong>[well really he never stopped smiling]<strong> and said, 'Of course, Shirou-chan.'  
>This time I couldn't handle it, 'Tch. Stop calling me Shirou-chan! I'm not a little kid.' I glared at him. He just chuckled and carried on with his Bonzai and shaking his head as if wondering how could I <em><strong>not<strong>_ want him to call me that?  
>Sometimes my uncle can be really annoying, but he's a good person all the same and the only bit of family I have left besides *Obaa-san.<strong><br>**  
>I told him good-bye before I jumped on my motor-bike and sped off [<strong>A.N: I have a thing for motor-bikes okay :P<strong>] I hope she doesn't keep me waiting.

_[5 minutes later__]_

I was at the store and there was Momo waiting for me outside but she was wearing this realty guilty expression on her face. It made me want to laugh but I didn't in case I hurt her feelings. So instead I raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

'Ehehe…Hitsugaya-kun! My appointment was moved back, so that means it's now. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Maybe you can come with me and wait inside?'  
>She was still wearing that guilty expression. I had the strange sensation of being torn between getting rid of it but keep staring at it at the same time.<br>But I couldn't keep her hanging, so I sighed and asked her, 'Why didn't you just call or send me a message?'  
>She giggled nervously,<strong> '*<strong>Gomenasai Hitsugaya-kun , I was a bit distracted. I couldn't decide between Amaryllis flowers or June Lillies for the Gazebo at the gardens.'  
>Now <em><strong>I <strong>_feel guilty because she's been working herself to the bone and the appointment change probably wasn't even her fault but I would never let her know I was thinking that. So I shrugged and said, 'Whatever,' before walking into the shop.

The inside of the shop was done up really fancy and the floor was covered in that soft carpet that makes you want to take of your shoes in case you defile it.  
>Everything was in soft pinks, creams, whites and rich dark brown furniture. I was <strong>lost<strong>**. **  
>Momo seemed to be able to navigate her way through the store, so I followed her. She made sharp turns every once in a while but eventually we came to a desk that <em>may <em>have been the front desk.

Momo started talking to the lady behind the desk.  
>'Hi. My name is Momo Hinamori. I made an appointment for ten but it was moved back to eleven.'<br>The lady opened a leather-bound book and ran her finger down a long-ass list and paused at the middle, 'Ah yes! Miss Hinamori you're right on time. Would you care to step into the back rooms please?'  
>The lady gestured towards a door near the desk.<p>

Behind this you would find many rooms that look the same but we only went into one. I saw a comfortable looking sofa in it which I immediately plonked myself on. Momo rolled her eyes at me, so I sent her a look that said 'don't-try-and-make-me-get-up-because-I-won't-and-this-is-your-fault'.  
>She giggled, which confused me because I didn't know hat was so funny.<br>The lady from before called Momo, 'Miss Hinamori, if you please…' she gestured towards a changing room with many dresses in them. I sighed.

_This is going to take __**foreve**_**_r_**

So I tried to make myself as comfortable as possible. I fell asleep…or at least tried to sleep. It's a tad bit hard when you can hear Hinamori parading around the room , oohing and aahing. Suddenly I heard her exclaim,  
>'This is the one! <em>This<em> is the _one_!  
>I got up groggily and for a few seconds all I could see was blue, then it focused and I could see Momo twirling around in a turquoisy-blue dress. <strong>[Originally, it was meant to be lilac, but I thought it would be cute if her dress matched his eyes).<br>**Suddenly my entire body felt like it was tingling as the sleep was knocked right out of me.  
>I was mesmerized. I was mesmerized by <em>her<em>.  
>My heart seemed to speed up. She was so…<em>beautiful. <em>That was the only word to describe her.

_How?...When?...Was she always this beautiful? I didn't even….wait…what?  
><em>

I have this weird feeling in my stomach and I'm practically having palpitations.  
>I've never felt this way before.<br>_Am I sick?  
><em>

I look at the glowing goddess who's now smiling angelically at me, and I think that I don't really mind this illness.  
>I had the sudden urge to hold her, draw her close to me. But I know I can't do that so I try sitting it out.<p>

She giggled. I don't think I've heard anything that sounded more heavenly.  
>I wanted to hear her do it again.<p>

'Hitsugaya-kun,' she calls me, pulling me away from my thoughts, though not entirely.  
>'What do <em>you <em>think Hitsugaya-kun?' She asked, as if nervous.

_Oh *Kami! What do I say?_! _I can't say , "It makes me want to hold you" That would make things awkward_

So I pray for the best and say, 'You look…uh…nice?'  
>She smiles but it looked like she was disappointed, she says thank you anyway.<p>

Suddenly she grins at the mirror, then turns to look at me.  
>'You know, when I was little my friend and I would have these competitions, to see who could make their dress the biggest. You know. Twirling then sitting really fast, then seeing whose dress took up the most space.'<br>She giggled again, actually doing a twirl and sitting down quickly. The dress pooled up around her. The result was quite…_captivating. _

I asked half-dazedly, 'Who usually won?'  
>She laughed and said,' She did. But that was because she was bigger than me. Though I won occasionally. You know. When I 'burrowed' my mother's dresses.'<br>I smirked at her, 'That sounds like the stupid things you would do, but didn't your friend notice?' I raised an eyebrow at her.  
>She giggled again, this time on the verge of laughter though, 'Nope. Because I told her it was a special make from Paris and I even had a name for the brand!' she said before convulsing with laughter. I chuckled along with her.<br>I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. She noticed me staring and she seemed to suddenly turn self-conscious because she blushed and looked away. She looked down at her dress and brushed away some invisible dirt then she said, ' Well I guess I better see if any changes need to be made.'  
>With that, she got up and went into the change room again.<p>

I stared after her. What _happened_ to me? I literally turned into jello in front of her. Maybe it was just the dress? But somehow I knew that wasn't it.  
>It was if I were seeing her in a different light.<p>

She came out two minutes later saying, 'Nope. No changes. Fits me perfectly.'  
>She flashed me a bright smile.<p>

Na-uh. I still feel like jello so it was **not **the dress.

Suddenly I hear her whimper. I look up sharply only to see her pouting.  
>'It's so expensive!'<p>

_…Wait…What?_! _Does that mean she might not get it? I can't let that happen. She __must__ have it  
><em>

The words popped out of my mouth before I even had time to think them through

'I'll buy it for you.'

_Oh .Kami! What did I just say?_! _She'll just laugh at you now ( I have no idea why she would laugh, but in my teenage mind that's how it looks) or she'll think you're trying to flaunt your money._

Despite these worries, I managed to keep a decent poker-face.  
>She looked surprised and then asked, 'R-Really? Hitsugaya-kun. You'd do that? For me?'<br>Somehow she ended up sitting next to me and looking right at me with those big, chocolate orbs. My heart rate increased considerably and my hands started feeling clammy.  
>I just nodded my head in response, not entirely confident in my ability to speak at the moment. But somehow I managed to add, ' Yeah, I can tell it's important to you. It's not that big a deal Hina.'<p>

_Why'd I call her Hina?_! _Now she's gonna laugh at me for sure!_

I looked up at her and she was still staring at me , her mouth was open as if she wanted to say something but no sound was coming, finally she stuttered,  
>'Really…well…Hits-…NO!' she suddenly said. I looked at her surprised.<br>'I mean there's no way I could let you pay for something so expensive. Thank you for the offer but it's alright. It was very sweet of you though.'  
>She put her hand on mine. I felt this electric shock shoot up my arm from the contact. Her skin was so soft. I so badly wanted to link my fingers with hers, but again I have to show restraint.<p>

She got up suddenly, smiled at me and said, 'You know what? I _am_ going to get that dress. This is Rangiku's wedding and this isn't time to go tyrant on my wallet.'  
>I chuckled at her use of words and did a happy-dance in my head. I never thought I would ever be this happy that a girl got a pretty dress<p>

_A pretty dress for a pretty girl- GAH! What the __**hell**__ is wrong with me?_!

Momo handed the lady her card and arranged to come pick up the dress up another day.  
>She turned around and walked back to me. She looked me straight in the eye and said, 'Thank-you Hitsugaya-kun.' Then pecked me on the cheek.<br>I practically melted right then and there but I had to get my point across first, so I whispered., 'Toshiro.'  
>She knitted her eyebrows in confusion, 'huh?' she cocked her head.<br>I smiled and said, 'Call me Toshiro.'  
>Her eyes brightened, then she said, 'Shirou-chan!'<br>Now it was my turn to knit my eyebrows in confusion, 'huh?'  
>She giggled and said ,' It's shorter.'<p>

_What?_!

'*Nani?_!_ It took you even longer to say 'Hitsugaya-kun'!  
>She laughed this time, 'But I like Shirou-chan !'<br>I frowned and said, 'I don't'  
>She smirked,' You don't have to.'<br>I growled. _  
><em>

_She…_

'Then I'm going to give you an embarrassing nick-name too…you…bed-wetter!'  
>She gasped, 'Shirou-chan! I don't wet the bed!'<br>I smirked, 'Well too bad because I'm going to keep calling you that until you stop calling me Shirou-chan.'

She pouted then huffed away, gathering all her things.  
>'Come on,' she said pulling me towards the exit, 'I'm hungry and I'm making you buy me lunch to make up for being so mean to me,'<br>I smirked at her but didn't say anything. She's quite cute when she's pretending to be angry. Thought I can't resist.  
>'Alright….bed-wetter.'<p>

====================================================================================================  
>A.N: OK. I managed to squeeze in a chapter before crunch time XD<br>I may or may not update in the next three weeks depending on how much I procrastinate :P  
>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I did ;)<p>

Oh and the whole nick-name thing. I know its weird for him to use half her surname as her nick-name but people do it! I call my best friend by half her surname. Its like, once you start using it, it no longer sounds like their surname. It's just a name.

**TRANSLATIONS**  
><strong>Ohayo - Hello<br>Gomenasai - Sorry  
>Kami - God<strong>

  
><em><br>_


	7. You are my exception

**A/N: Ok I'm finally back. Happy Birthday and Christmas and New Years to those who were following my story. I know it's been year and you're probably very pissed off with me…and you should be. And I'm not making any excuses. I'm just going to place my new chapter here and hope you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me.**

And hello to the new readers. Hope you're enjoying it so far

Also thank you to Reader-Favs for following and reviewing and also 'Kitten' and 'umm. reviewer' for the reviews. If you ever meet me in person I'll allow you to give me a slap for being lame for a whole year.

'In with the new. Out with the old'

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one**

* * *

><p><span><strong>MOMO'S P.O.V<strong>

I was staring in horror at the thing in front of me. _'He can't expect me to!...There's no way I'm going to agree!' _ I glare at him to show him that I was not impressed. _  
><em>He chuckled, 'Hina, It's really not a big deal.'I just glare at him even more and snarl, 'I am not going anywhere near that deathtrap!' I point at the shiny black motorbike in front of me.  
>Toshiro fake gasped, 'Take it back! How could you say that about her?!' and said in mock-indignation, and then he put his arm around the motorbike like he was hugging it. I lifted my eyebrow, '<em>Her?' <em>Toshiro didn't seem fazed, he shrugged and said, 'Yeah. And she's very touchy, so if you don't want to hurt her feelings hurry up and climb on.' He handed me an extra helmet. I took it from him and he clambered onto his bike but I didn't move. So I'm 's nothing to be ashamed about.

When he noticed I wasn't budging, he sighed, then stood up to come pull me by my hand. 'Hina, there's nothing to be afraid of. Are you scared of falling off? I don't know why, because the only way you can do that, is if you jump off. Which I don't think you're in the habit of doing.' He gave me a small smile.  
><em>'Yeah he's right. Millions of people ride motorbikes.'<br>_I nod my head and gave him a weak smile before I put the helmet on. Then I perch myself behind Toshiro on the bike. Not really sure where to put my hands, so I just place them awkwardly on Toshiro's back. He glances back at me,

'Ready?' he asked. I just nodded, scared I might throw up if I opened my mouth.

Toshiro turned on the engine making it growl as if it were waking up from deep slumber. All of a sudden there was huge lurch as the bike accelerated. I immediately close my eyes and wrap my arms around Toshiro's middle and bury my head behind his back in fear of falling backwards off the bike.

I didn't look up for a while. Waiting for my heart beat to slow down. I'm scared.

I don't want to be here. I grip harder around Toshiro's waist.

_Wait! Toshiro…He's here!…he told me not to be afraid…he won't let anything happen to_ _me._

Little by little I started lifting my head up. I slowly opened my eyes.  
>Everything was <em>alive<em>. It was thrilling. There were so many colours and objects zooming by, it was dizzying. I giggle from being giddy with excitement, this is almost…_almost_ fun! I press my face against Toshiro's back, (These helmet's are heavy!) and stare in wonder at my surroundings. I felt a little bit too dizzy so I snuggled my face into Toshiro's back but still enjoyed the feeling of the force from the wind and the thrill of riding on a motorbike for the first time. I didn't even notice when we pulled into the café parking lot. I just heard Toshiro saying, 'Hina, let go. We're here.' He tried to pry my hands away. I blushed and pulled my hands away.  
><em>Gah! That's so embarrassing! I forgot to let go! And also…he called me Hina again, I wonder if he knows he's doing it. I don't mind though. It's cute.<br>_

I dragged myself off the bike and turned to face Toshiro. He smirked at me.  
>'Now that wasn't so bad, was it?' I glared at him and poked him in the chest before growling, 'If you ever make me do something like that, Toshiro. I swear I'll make you regret it.' Then I added softly, 'But it was nice anyway…' Toshiro chuckled and then started walking towards 'Urahara's Café' <strong>[AN: By now you must have figured out that I'm lazy when it comes to naming things.]**

I followed him, glad that he had chosen a place familiar to me…well familiar to _everyone. _I know, (from a reliable source), that Urahara's was established sometime when Hime's grandparent's were kids ,(reliable source revealed to be Hime's grandparents), and the ownership has never been changed once…?

How is that possible?! That means the owner has to be at least 80 and Urahara doesn't look a day over 40. Another one of the mysteries in Karakura.

I entered the café only to see that it hadn't changed a bit in the past year. I walked over to Toshiro's side and because of his good looks he easily caught the attention of a waitress, so we didn't have to wait long. _Must be nice being attractive._ Toshiro asked the waitress for a table for two. The girl flashed him a smile before scurrying off to get the table ready. I frowned at that. I didn't like her smile at all. _ Wah! Where did that come from? I don't usually have mean thoughts about other people. I feel guilty now…  
><em>I shook my head as if trying to shake the mean thoughts out of my head.

When I sat down, I took out my cell phone to check for any messages. I had a few.  
>There was one from Grimmjow saying he had fixed the hole, I sent him a thank you message. I looked up at Hitsugaya-kun and grinned, 'Grimmjow fixed the hole!' I looked down at my cell phone. I didn't notice him frowning. I was too busy telling Orihime, 'No! It's ok Hime! You don't need to cook. Its waay too much work. Just tell those caterers that they have to bring their own workers if they want help setting up. We don't have the people or the money to do it.'<p>

I sigh with relief, disaster averted. Hitsugaya-kun raised his eyebrow and asked, 'What happened?' 'Hime wanted to cook.' He nodded understandingly, having heard from Ichigo that Inoue-san's cooking was a little un-orthodox.

The last text message was from Hanatarou saying he picked up the thank you cards and asking where to put them. I thanked him and told him to leave them at Ran's store. I make a big sigh and put my phone on the table. I look at Toshirou.I notice now that he's staring at me fixing me with those azure ocean eyes. I blushed and questioned him, 'W-What?' He looked startled, then turned his head and said, 'Nothing.' His face was weirdly red. I don't want to push him so I picked up the menu instead.

I scrolled down the list of breakfast stuff. I pause at waffles. 'Hmm…How does waffles sound Shirou-chan?' I asked him. 'Don't call me Shirou-chan!' He growled at me, 'I don't know…whatever you want bed-wetter.' I pouted, 'Mou…Shirou-chan, I don't wet the bed.' He shrugged and said, 'Whatever…' before closing his eyes as if resting.

I looked at the section for waffles. I stopped at one in particular, '*Suguoi! This one has watermelon!' I exclaim. At this Toshiro's head popped up and his eyes gleamed, 'Really?' he asked with a hungry expression.  
>'Yeah it must be new because I've never seen it before.' He looked at me evenly, 'You…want <em>this<em>?' He asked me as if he were shocked. I looked at him confusedly before nodding my head profusely. He nodded and signaled for the waitress, who was there at the speed of light. Toshiro looked at me, 'We're ready to order now' he said in a slow tone as if he were waiting for me to change my mind.  
>The waitress nodded and pulled out her notepad, 'So, what'll it be?'<br>'2 watermelon waffles with extra cream' said Toshiro

_How did he know I wanted extra cream?  
><em>'Anything else?' Inquired the waitress. I thought about it, then said, 'Just a lemon water with ice please.' I gave her a smile, even though she was _still_ annoying me. She looked at Toshiro expectantly. 'Coke. Thanks. That will be all,' he said. The waitress nodded, then left but not before sending Toshiro a flirtatious wink. I frowned at her. _Who does she think she is? No wonder Toshiro thought I was a stalker at first._

'Oi! Bed-wetter. What's wrong?' he asked when he noticed my frown. I blanched. _He mustn't know what_ _I was really thinking about!_

I choose a random topic, 'Né Shirou-chan, it's bad to have a fizzy drink in the morning!' (even though I see nothing wrong with this). He frowned and retorted, 'Who are you? My mother?' I sniff and say, 'It doesn't matter whether I'm your mother or the neighbourhood hobo. It's still bad for you. Do have any idea how much sugar there is in Coke compared to….' I stop and my eyes widen as the idea formed in my head.

'Oi! Bed-wetter!' Toshiro called with a worried expression.  
>'I've got it!' I shriek with a triumphant look written all over me. Toshiro shook his head , 'No bed-wetter. I think you've lost it.' Now it's my turn to shake my head, 'No shirou-chan . I have an idea for the science-expo.'<br>He raised his eyebrows, 'What is it?'  
>I lick my lips, nervously, because for some reason I don't want Toshiro to be disappointed with my idea. 'Well since the themes are exercise, food &amp; health; we can measure the sugar levels in certain types of foods and drinks, analyze and compare! AND it will be easy enough to incorporate exercise into the study as well,' I quickly explained to him, all the while scrutinizing his face for a reaction. Toshiro took all this in and paused as if he were considering it, before smiling,<br>'That's actually not a bad idea.' I pouted and asked, 'Did you expect it to be bad?'  
>He chuckled and shook his head. 'What's even better is that we can use my uncle's lab. Measuring the levels of sugar will be like Childs play. We could compare the overall contents of each product. Add in a chart to make it look official and we've got ourselves an A+.' I giggled at his non-chalant attitude.<br>'We can just choose the products now and we can get people to be our test subjects,' I beamed at Toshirou. Just then the waitress arrived with the food.

_That was fast_. It smelt divine and my mouth was literally watering. I looked over at Toshirou and grinned at his expression. And I thought _**I**_ was having trouble controlling myself.

We didn't even bother thanking the waitress before we tucked in. I took a bite and I melted. **Why **has this not been made before? I glanced up at Toshiro and immediately giggled. He was practically shoveling the waffle into his mouth. He looked up at me, 'Wha?' he said with his face stuffed. I chuckled, ' You're funny when you eat.' He just grunted and carried on stuffing his face.

Even though the food was divine I just could not finish it. So I ended up leaving half of the waffle, wondering if I should doggy-bag it until I saw Toshiro eyeing the food hungrily. I smiled and pushed it towards him, 'Here. I don't want it. I'm stuffed'. He took it without question and began to devour it.

Afterwards we chatted for a while about out project. We decided that we were going to use coke as the main product because it was the inspiration for the project.

Then Toshiro gestured for the bill. The waitress brought the bill and handed it to me.  
>I grinned and handed it to Toshiro, 'The price for being a jerk,' I said.<br>He smirked, 'I thought you don't hold grudges Momo.'  
>I smirked back, 'You're my exception.'<p>

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Please review and tell me what you thought. If it was bad, if it was good. I wrote this chapter a while ago, so my writing style is different now to what it used to be.**

* * *

><p><span>Glossary:<span>  
>Suguoi- Awesomecool_  
><span>_


End file.
